daemonologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kerry Blue Terrier
Fledge "He's a little rascally devil, i'n't he?" How other people see you *Some people may find your habits annoying or destructive. *People may have misconceptions about your past. *People may find you unusual in some aspects. *People find you a little "feisty". *Your close friends and family tend to spend a lot of money on you. *People sometimes judge you by how you look, not by how you act. "Don't you DARE mess with ME." How you see other people *You are good with children. *You sometimes have trouble getting along with people who have a personality similar to your own. *You tend to be quiet unless greeting someone or warning them off. *You may be suspicious of others until you get to know them. *You want to be one of the bunch. *You are very loyal to your friends and family. *You are a people-person; you love company. *If there is someone you admire, you try to follow in their footsteps. *You may have separation anxiety - you hate being alone. *You take advantage of people who you see as weaker than you. *You instinctively know when someone means you or others harm. *You can be very protective of people and things you love. *You are empathetic. You understand how other people feel. *You have a certain sense of fairness when dealing with other people. "You want me to do WHAT?" How you learn *You are somewhat eager to please and learn quickly. *You are intelligent, though your strong-willed personality may prevent you from learning as quickly as you could. *Whoever is working with you has to be more stubborn than you are to get you to do something. *You tend to have a "what's-in-it-for-me" attitude to learning new things. *You need motivation to get you to do anything. *You tend to be less blindly obedient than other dog-souls. *You take scolding or punishment well if you understand why you're getting it, but you fall apart if you don't. *You may have a different learning process than other people. "You know you like it." How you see yourself *Despite your resilience, inside you are surprisingly sensitive. *You're not afraid to strut your stuff. *You're drop-dead gorgeous, and you know it. *You're proud of who you are and where you came from. *You're very self-confident. *Nothing is out of your reach. *You are very independent - you're yours and no one else's. "It's a big world, and I intend to see ALL of it." How you see the world *Sometimes the best things are the ones you have to work for. *You are constantly alert - not much escapes your notice. *You dig for answers. *You do not mind cold or wet weather. *You don't really like hot weather. *You are too inquisitive for your own good - you often stick your nose in places you shouldn't. *You need structure and schedule to your life; you fall apart without it. *You are very adaptable. You take changes in your stride. *You tend to not look before you leap. *You have a lot of determination when trying to get at something you want. "It's how I roll." Personality in general *You have a never-give-up tenacity when you're working towards a goal. *You have a sturdy temperament - nothing fazes you. *You are tolerant - you take annoyances without complaint. *You have a hot temper and get angry easily. *You may have trouble minding your own business. *You never back down from a fight. *You tend to get bored easily. *You are very energetic, sometimes to the point of boisterous - you need something to do. *You like keeping fit. *You need your exercise, or else you may go a little stir-crazy. *You have a great sense of humor and you can also be very witty. *Your goal is to make the day funny. *You may be very stubborn - you definitely have a mind of your own. *You are constantly testing your limits to see what you can get away with. *You are rather high-maintenance - you or others may take lots of time to care for yourself. *You hate solitude. *You can be very bossy and tend to be a bit of a control freak. *You are easily distractible. *You never back down when challenged. *You tend to have a more dominant personality. *You have a game temperament. *You are completely fearless. *You crave any kind of attention. *You can be successful in many different areas. *You are courageous, bold, and sometimes pugnacious. *You are good-natured and affectionate. *You are very stoical - you have stamina, vigour, and endurance. "Jock girls and softy guys." Gender-specific traits MALE: *You are more eager to please. *You are very affectionate - you love attention. *You're more of a lover than a fighter (unless there's no manly way to avoid a fight) *Intelligent and devious, you use your smarts to get at things you shouldn't. FEMALE: *You are highly independent. *You make all your own decisions. *You make your wants and needs clear to everybody. *You tolerate affection, but you'd rather be doing something else. *You are proud and confident. *You do have many admirable qualities, and many people like you for being who you are. Category:Author:Fledge Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Terrier